


The Sea's Song

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: News clippings [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Girlsies Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: The sea called her at all times, a song that she found hard to resist at times, one that would have her often finding herself with waves lapping at her knees, her skirt moving gently in the waves.Day two of Girlsies Week: Medda!
Series: News clippings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652554
Kudos: 12





	The Sea's Song

**Author's Note:**

> So day two fellas! Anyway, I tried to avoid the whole 'Medda being a mother' thing.

The sea called her at all times, a song that she found hard to resist at times, one that would have her often finding herself with waves lapping at her knees, her skirt moving gently in the waves. 

The smell of the sea floated through the theatre door as Medda finished saying goodbye to the paint smeared teen who often spent his day losing himself in the creation of the backdrops that stood at the back of the stage.

She smiled softly to herself, watching as he dashed down the street to return to his house. Her eyes drifted away from the retreating figure to the ships bobbing in the harbour. The dark-skinned woman often found herself lusting for the former days she spent away from the land, among a rowdy crew. She missed the days of sea air flowing through her hair as she danced, voice joining others, echoing above the waves and through the night. The sea was a better home than the land and she longed for that life again. 

Medda hummed, returning into the theatre, shaking her head free of the thoughts. She couldn't dwell on the past for the moment, she had multiple shows to put on that day and couldn't afford to be distracted. The Lark must sing every day after all. _Her voice was as pretty as a bird._ The locals often said to newcomers. _Her voice is like a siren's. One show and you're hooked!_

She shook her head with a grin. All flattery to bring a blush to her dark face which she'd soon wave off, just stating that she was happy to sing for the folks. Medda sighed happily as her workers drifted in, parting ways from her to go to their designated spaces. She watched as actors, singers and dancers disappeared behind doors to get changed. Watched as young men swiftly carried themselves up to the stage lights to make sure everything was in working order.

The day passed in a blur like normal, her cheeks aching in a good way from her smiling, her throat stinging in a good way from the words that had flown from her mouth until they reached the ears of eager listeners. 

Medda smiled softly as she looked up at the locked theatre, having already handed the keys to her manager. She was going home to visit family, something she hadn't had the chance to do for a while.

She smiled softly as she walked down the quiet street towards the peacefully swaying sea. She carefully slipped her shoes off once she was out of sight, carrying them as she walked into the waves.

The sea called her at all times, a song that she found hard to resist at times, one that would have her often finding herself with waves lapping at her knees, her skirt moving gently in the waves. Her legs tingled in a way she hadn't felt in ages as she dived under the ways, humming softly as she watched her legs merging together, scales soon covering the new tail. 

_Her voice is like a siren's. One show and you're hooked!_


End file.
